


super rich kids

by peachyduckie



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: (boy me too you not special), Confessions, Kissing, M/M, Oneshot, Recreational Drug Use, basically hyuck just wants to try drugs and kiss mark lee, bed sharing, i've deadass never even seen a joint so i'm sorry that this is going to be painfully innaccurate, if that bothers you oh well, it's literally just hyung, set during neo city the origin tour, use of korean honorifics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-09-27 07:43:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20404129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachyduckie/pseuds/peachyduckie
Summary: Being the youngest member of 127, Donghyuck tends to get babied sometimes. And usually he wouldn't mind it, if it weren't for the fact that all the older members have been acting so weird lately. It probably has something to do with the weed stashed in Johnny's duffel bag.Or the time when Donghyuck was very eager to try weed while dealing with his romantic feelings for a certain Canadian during their North American tour.





	super rich kids

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my first time posting on AO3 so I'd really appreciate some feedback! I don't really consider this like one of my best stories or anything, but I thought it was short and cute and good enough for my first AU. Please enjoy!

Donghyuck had always felt like the baby of the group. The older members of 127 had done the best they could to help him and Mark still feel like kids when they could. Of course, growing up Donghyuck had loved to play pranks and mess around with his hyungs, but somehow they still saw him as their cute little maknae. It probably had something to do with the fact that Donghyuck would give love, affection and cuddles from anyone he could get it from. They didn’t even baby Mark as much as they did with him, so it was clear who the youngest was even to people who just met them. 

Of course as they got older, the boys started to treat both Mark and Donghyuck more like adults, especially Mark since he was always working so much between the three units he was in. Once Mark graduated from Dream, it seemed so official. It was as if being in Dream or not being in Dream was what determined your adulthood for them. Donghyuck didn’t mind though, he appreciated still being a kid in some ways. But this was not one of those times. 

The boys were starting their Neo City tour in the United States and everything was crazy. It was fun, but it was definitely busy. All of them took advantage of any time they had to relax. Donghyuck wanted to wind down just as much as the rest of them, but he tended to be a night owl anyways. Johnny teased him for it more than once, saying that it was his youth keeping him awake. Donghyuck would proceed to call him a grandpa and make random jokes about the “good old days”. 

Since Johnny had been in America for a long time before he came to Seoul to become a trainee at SM, he had quite a few old friends, mostly in Chicago, but also in some other cities where they’d be visiting as well. That included Miami, the city they were enjoying the most so far since the weather was so nice. Johnny met up with one of his friends for lunch and came back seeming very happy.

“What’s got you so smiley?” Donghyuck asked him when he came back. 

“My friend gave me a very exciting gift.” Johnny winked and Donghyuck couldn’t be more confused. 

“Can I see it?” he asked, rolling onto his stomach and resting his chin in his palms. 

“Ah...maybe not Haechannie…” Johnny looked at him a little guilty. 

“Why not?” The younger pouted a little bit. 

“It’s for the older guys, yeah?” Johnny told him. Donghyuck frowned at that. 

“Aren’t I an adult now?” Donghyuck muttered. Johnny patted his head and left the room, taking whatever his friend had given him with him. 

It was still pretty early in the evening, so everyone met up for dinner awhile after. It was clear that some of the older boys had figured out whatever Johnny’s little surprise was and now they were all whispering amongst each other, smiles on their faces. Donghyuck admitted he felt a little left out, but it wasn't that new to him. He’d always had to leave before everyone else to go to bed up until recently, so it wasn't uncommon for him to be a little lost on what everyone else was talking about. 

Mark sat down next to him and Donghyuck sent him his usual smile. Mark smiled back softly and his hand rested on the younger’s thigh like it had many times before. He played with the fringe on the rips of Donghyuck’s jeans while talking casually with the other boys. Meanwhile, Donghyuck was painfully aware of the other boy’s hand on his leg.

He would admit that he had feelings for Mark, he always had. Mark had always been there. It was hard to ignore the way his heart stuttered a little bit when Mark would show him affection or smile in a way that seemed to be reserved just for Donghyuck. The younger wasn't sure if Mark liked him back, but there were rare times where he thought maybe he did. But a lot of times, it seemed like Mark saw him as a little brother, just like everyone else did. It sucked a lot. 

“Hey you wanna do it in our room?” Donghyuck heard Yuta ask Johnny. 

Donghyuck frowned a little. He was curious about what was going on, but in the end he just walked back to his room. He took a shower and tried to ignore the curiosity that was eating at him. He dried off, changed into clean pajamas and laid down in his bed, a small pout forming on his lips. He figured whatever it was, it probably wouldn’t take all night, especially since they’d be leaving tomorrow afternoon. 

He was wrong, completely. Johnny didn’t return for hours and Donghyuck didn’t like to sleep anyways. He mindlessly scrolled through Twitter, texted the other Dream members and sent a picture to his mom because she “missed his little face”. He looked at the time and saw that it had been two hours already, and that wasn't including the time it took him to get ready for bed. Donghyuck sat in silence for a moment before he got up.

He poked his head out of the door and looked down both ends of the halls to see if there was anyone out there, specifically their managers. Once he was sure that no one was coming, he walked in the direction of Yuta and Jungwoo’s room. 

Donghyuck could hear a low thrum of music once he got to the door, along with soft chatter from the other members. Someone laughed loudly, it sounded like Mark. Even Mark hyung gets to join but I don’t? Donghyuck pouted a little at that. He knocked on the door a few times, hoping someone would answer. After a few minutes, Donghyuck came to the conclusion that no one was coming to the door and he left out a frustrated sigh. Then he realized it was cracked open just a tiny bit, but it was enough for it to be unlocked. 

Donghyuck took his chances and walked inside without making much sound. What he found surprised him. All of the older boys were there, sitting on the beds, the chairs and the floor. The window was open and a fan was blowing. But that wasn’t what surprised him, what surprised him was the fact that they were all passing around two joints, everyone getting a chance to take a hit. 

“Uh...hyung?” Donghyuck knew it would get someone’s attention. The first person to see him was Johnny. 

“Hyuck! I thought I told you to go to sleep man,” Johnny said to him, rushing to stand in front of him. 

“I never sleep anyway,” Donghyuck brushed him off. "What are you guys doing? Where did you get that stuff?” 

When on earth did they have time to buy weed? Then it clicked. Johnny’s friend. It had been him who had given Johnny the “present”. Donghyuck was seriously surprised. He wasn’t even mad, just shocked. 

“Listen, just go back to bed. I’ll be there soon, okay?” Johnny urged. 

Why did Donghyuck have to leave? He wasn't understanding what the big deal was. Okay so the older boys were letting off steam with some less slightly than legal activities, so what? It seemed like they were having fun, Donghyuck wanted to join them. 

“Can’t I at least try it too? Everyone else gets to but me,” Donghyuck argued. He couldn’t stop himself from pouting at the older members. 

“I don’t think that’s a good idea Haechannie,” Taeyong interjected sheepishly, joining the conversation. 

“Why not?” Donghyuck didn’t understand what the issue was. 

“You’re too young for that kind of stuff. Maybe another time, yeah?” Taeyong suggested. Donghyuck scoffed. 

“So I’m too young, but Mark isn’t? He’s only a year older than me!” Donghyuck frowned. Taeyong sighed a little. 

“We just don’t want to be a bad influence on you. You’re still our baby,” Johnny said, patting his hair. 

Donghyuck could see that he wasn't going to get anywhere with either of them and the other boys were all just watching them, clearly not trying to get involved. Donghyuck let out a small sigh and considered his options here. He could try to argue more, or he could just let it go for the time being. He looked across the room and saw Mark looking at him with a soft gaze. He’ll let it go. 

“Can’t I at least stay in here with you guys? No point in being by myself while everyone hangs out without me.” Donghyuck let his eyes fall to the floor. 

“Aw let him stay, Johnny!” Yuta said from the bed, giggling. 

Johnny and Taeyong looked between each other for a moment and then back at Donghyuck. The younger gave them the best puppy dog eyes he could muster before they gave in. Taeyong guided him to sit down on one of the beds and he curled up with a pillow while everyone else smoked and talked. He saw a few of them had drinks as well, but everyone seemed to be staying within their limits. 

“Hey Hyuckie.” Mark came and sat beside him and wrapped an arm around his shoulders. Donghyuck leaned into the touch greedily. 

“How much did you smoke?” Donghyuck asked him. 

“...a lot?” Mark giggled out. Donghyuck snorted and leaned into him more. He could smell it on him, although it was mixed in with Mark’s usual scent of mint and honey. It was pleasant and it made Donghyuck curl closer into him. 

“I wanna try it,” The younger muttered. 

“You can try it another time okay Duckie?” Mark looked at him for confirmation. 

Donghyuck couldn’t help but want to kiss the older boy when he looked like this. He was so cute and his voice was so soft. His eyes were very red, but Donghyuck just found that kind of amusing. Mark’s gaze was so soft and it made his heart melt in his chest. Donghyuck almost had to look away. 

“Okay.” He sighed a little and just watched as the rest of the boys continued to joke around while they passed the joints. 

He watched somewhat in awe as Mark took a hit after Jaehyun passed it to him. Donghyuck couldn’t look away as Mark took a long drag from it and blew out the smoke a few seconds later. Donghyuck would be lying if he said he didn’t think it was attractive. He swallowed roughly and tried his best to peel his eyes away. 

He felt a sharp pinch in his side and saw Taeil smirking at him. Donghyuck’s cheeks turned incredibly red from being caught. He turned away and watched Mark pass the drug to the next person who wanted it. He leaned back and wrapped his arm around Donghyuck again. 

“You know why they won’t let you do it right?” Mark whispered to him. Donghyuck had to resist the urge to shiver at the warm breath hitting his skin. 

“They said it’s cause I’m too young. They don’t want to be a bad influence,” he scoffed.

“It’s cause you’re our baby. My baby,” Mark told him. Donghyuck’s heart skipped a beat upon hearing those words. 

“Don’t say that.” Donghyuck nudged him with his elbow. Mark just giggled. 

The rest of the night was normal, or at least as normal as it could get with 9 boys in a room, 8 of whom are intoxicated. Donghyuck fell asleep somewhere around 3am, curled up to Mark’s side. 

**********

The boys arrived in Texas after that. They’d be there for a few days, so Donghyuck was determined to make the most of it, being the “representative” for Dallas. He and Mark spent the day exploring a beautiful garden area and trying food with some of the older boys. No one brought up the night in the hotel. Meanwhile, Donghyuck was still curious about it. 

He wanted to know how it felt to wind down and just be under the influence of something. He hadn’t even gotten drunk before, so this was something he wanted to try. He thought of ways to convince them, but he was drawing up blanks. 

He knew Johnny still had more, his friend had been generous and they were rich. It made for a good combination in this case. Donghyuck had been thinking about it the whole day, but he was starting to formulate a plan finally once they got to the hotel where they’d be staying. He was rooming with Johnny again, so he’d have all the time in the world to try and get him to cave. 

It turned out that convincing Johnny was a lot more difficult than he thought. Donghyuck tried to get him to talk about it and prove that he was old enough to do what the other members were doing. So he tried to hang out longer with them, have more mature conversations about the things the older boys talked about. But none of it seemed very effective, with Johnny always brushing him off once he realized what Donghyuck wanted. 

“Hyung?” Donghyuck put on his best serious face, hoping it would make him seem a little more mature. This was really his last result, just straight up asking. 

“Yeah?” Johnny was changing into more comfortable clothes as they spoke. 

“I know that you guys see me as a kid still, but I am an adult now. I would really like to be treated as such,” Donghyuck told him. Johnny paused and looked at him with a raised eyebrow. 

“Is this about the weed again?” Johnny asked. 

“Partially, but also because I feel like you guys don’t take me seriously! I know I can be a jokester sometimes, but I wanna be a part of the older group too. I don’t want to be the baby forever,” Donghyuck pouted a little. He hoped that Johnny’s secret favoritism towards him would help him out one more time. 

“...what do you want me to do about this exactly?” Johnny asked. Gotcha. 

“Can I just try it with you guys? I promise I won’t do too much and I won’t complain if you don’t want me to do it again,” Donghyuck pleaded. 

Johnny sat in contemplation for a moment, so Donghyuck once again sent his most convincing expression. The older thought about it for one more second before he sighed and walked over to where Donghyuck was sitting. He wrapped his arm around the younger boy’s shoulders and smiled down at him. Donghyuck sent the most convincing and sweet smile he could muster back in Johnny’s direction. 

“Alright, I’ll let you be an adult for a night. But don’t get used to it alright? Just because you’re an adult now doesn’t mean I want you growing up too fast. None of us want that,” Johnny told him. 

“I’ll still be your little brother hyung. I’m just a little older now,” Donghyuck assured him. The older boy smiled even more and held him closer. 

**********

Later that night, they had their show, so all of the boys were too exhausted to do anything besides sleep. Donghyuck was a little disappointed, but honestly he was tired too. He walked to the room he shared with Johnny, but not before he got a good night from Mark that made him blush like crazy. All the older had done was smile at him, but it was enough to make his heart race. 

The next day they spent in Texas, they were roaming around more. They went to another restaurant and had some really, really good food. That was the one thing Donghyuck could appreciate about how much they were working. He was getting to experience all these things that he would never see otherwise. That and Mark helped him order his food while he was wearing his little glasses which made Donghyuck swoon. 

When they got back that night, Donghyuck could tell the older boys were planning to meet up again once their managers were asleep. He knew they’d probably get in trouble if any of their staff found out what they were doing, so he didn’t ask questions. When the sky was dark and dinner was over, it seemed like everyone was heading off to bed, but Donghyuck knew better. 

“Where are we gonna be this time?” He asked Johnny when they returned to their room. 

“Uh...I think Taeil and Jaehyun’s this time,” Johnny answered. He pulled out of his bag a small glass container where the weed was stored. 

“How did you get that through the airport?” Donghyuck asked him.

“I left it on the bus, in a very hidden place.” Johnny winked at him. 

“That was taking a huge risk!” The younger exclaimed. 

“I know. Which is why I plan on smoking the rest of this tonight. Sucks we won’t have more, but I can’t afford to get in trouble.” The older boy shrugged and shoved the container in a smaller bag so they could take it down the hall. 

“Is that gonna be okay?” Donghyuck asked. It seemed like they hadn’t done as much last time, and it also seemed like there was a lot left in that container. 

“Yeah it’ll be fine. Plus you’ll be there, so there will be more people to use it,” Johnny explained, a grin on his face. Donghyuck smiled back. 

“Is it weird that I’m kind of excited?” 

“Nah, I was excited the first time too,” The older assured him. 

“When was that?” Donghyuck asked.

“Uh...high school?” Johnny seemed to be trying to remember a more definite time, but it wasn't coming to him. 

“And you’re complaining about me being too young…” Donghyuck muttered. 

Once the clock hit midnight, he and Johnny snuck over to the destination of the “party” and knocked. Taeil was the one to open the door, everyone else was already inside. The eldest member seemed surprised to see Donghyuck there. 

“You’re joining us?” Taeil asked him. 

“Yup, hyung said I could try it,” Donghyuck answered. Johnny looked a little sheepish as Donghyuck exposed him, but Taeil let them in wordlessly. 

Everyone got comfortable while Johnny rolled up the joints with Jaehyun. Donghyuck watched with interest as they precisely sealed them. Jungwoo opened up a window while Doyoung turned on the ceiling fan so that the smoke would hopefully disperse before it hit the fire alarm. 

Once the joints were starting to be passed around, Donghyuck got a little nervous. He really hadn’t done this before and he didn’t want to embarrass himself in front of all the older boys. He wanted to prove that he could be cool too, but now he was worried it was all for nothing. Jaehyun handed the small joint to him carefully and showed him how to hold it. 

“Now you don’t want to treat this like a cigarette or a cigar. It’s not like that. You wanna inhale the smoke, then take another breath to get it down. Then you can blow out the excess smoke when you’re done,” Jaehyun explained as best he could. Donghyuck nodded. 

Donghyuck slowly brought it to his lips and made sure that he kept Jaehyun’s words in mind. He took in a breath of the smoke, then another breath in through his nose. He took the joint away from his mouth to breath out. The smoke burned his throat and he coughed roughly at the sensation. Jaehyun chuckled a little as he patted his back. 

“Want some water?” Doyoung asked him. Donghyuck nodded sheepishly. 

Someone handed him a water bottle and he passed the joint over to the next person. Everyone continued to take a hit while Johnny rolled up another one, showing Mark how to do it in the process. Donghyuck watched Mark’s soft fingers wrap up the drug in a thin paper. He wanted to hold his hands really badly. 

**********

As the night continued, Donghyuck got better at taking hits from the joint and he felt a strong buzz coming on. All the boys were talking and laughing while someone played music in the background. After about an hour, Donghyuck was definitely feeling the effects of the drug. His body was so relaxed and he felt euphoric. He wanted to just blab about whatever was on his mind and be comfortable with the people around him. He took another hit, although Johnny told him he’d probably done enough for the first time. 

“I love you guys soooo much,” Donghyuck told them happily. Yuta snorted a little. 

“We love you too Haechan-ah,” Taeyong told him, giggling a little. 

Donghyuck smiled widely. His older members were all so handsome and nice to him, he felt happy. He wanted to spend as much time as he could around them and just be close to them all the time. Donghyuck just really wanted some attention. 

“Will someone cuddle me?” He pouted softly. That would get their attention right?

The older boys looked amongst themselves, all of them trying not to laugh. Donghyuck didn’t quite understand why they were so giggly all of a sudden, but that didn’t deter him from his mission of getting affection from someone. And he knew exactly who he wanted it from. 

“Mark hyung, come cuddle with me! I wanna talk about aliens,” Donghyuck requested. Mark smiled and walked over to sit with him on the bed. 

They both moved back and leaned against the pillows. Suddenly it felt like they were in their own little world and Donghyuck never wanted to leave. God, he loved Mark so much. But not everyone needed to know that. 

“I didn’t really want to talk about aliens,” Donghyuck whispered to him. Mark laughed a little. 

“I figured. You having fun Hyuckie?” He asked. Donghyuck nodded. 

“Yeah! I was so happy when Johnny hyung said I could try it. This is so fun, I see why you guys do it. I feel like a pretty little birdie!” Donghyuck moved his arms around to mimic a bird. 

“Oh my god,” Taeil laughed out. 

“I thought you were a pudu?” Mark asked him playfully. 

“I am a pudu! I am Haechan the pudu!” Donghyuck replied happily.

“Yep, Haechan the pudu.” Mark smiled at him fondly. 

“He’s like a little baby,” Doyoung cooed, smiling at his cuteness.

“I’m not a baby!” Donghyuck pouted, causing all the others to coo at him as well. 

“Hyungie, can I try some more?” He asked suddenly. 

“I think you’ve had enough for tonight buddy. Why don’t you take him to bed Mark?” Johnny suggested. 

“Yeah sure. Come on Duckie.” Mark stood up and helped Donghyuck off the bed. He felt it hit again then, feeling a little dizzy. 

“Woah…” Donghyuck mumbled. Some of the older boys chuckled a little bit. 

Mark wrapped an arm around Donghyuck’s waist and used the other hand to hold Donghyuck’s hand. The younger felt his cheeks flush from the proximity and he bit his lip in embarrassment. Mark led him out of the room and they quietly went down the hall to the room Donghyuck shared with Johnny. 

Once they were inside, Mark led him over to the bed and tucked him under the blankets. Donghyuck got comfortable quickly, still feeling dazed and relaxed from the drugs. He hadn’t realized it until now, but he was really tired. Mark chuckled at the small, sleepy smile on the boy’s face before turning to leave. Why was he leaving already? Donghyuck wanted Mark to stay, he wanted him to cuddle him again. 

“Hyung,” Donghyuck whined loudly. Mark sighed and turned around, seeming like he was trying to hold back more laughter. 

“Yes Hyuckie?” Mark asked. Donghyuck simply pouted and held his arms out. 

“You want me to stay?” The older boy raised an eyebrow. Donghyuck nodded, pout still present.

Mark looked at him for a moment. It seemed like he was weighing his options here. Donghyuck didn’t know why he was so hesitant, he just wanted to cuddle him again. He was so sleepy already, he just wanted Mark to hold him again. Just when Donghyuck was about complain again, the blonde haired boy sighed once again and gave in. 

“...move over brat.” 

Mark laid beside Donghyuck in the bed and tucked himself in so that he was comfortable. His face was so close that Donghyuck swore he could see every little detail of Mark’s face. Donghyuck wanted to just kiss him already, but he was worried about what would happen if he did. 

“Good night Duckie,” Mark whispered. He turned off the bedside lamp and laid back down. 

Donghyuck knew this just wouldn’t do, so he wrapped his arms around Mark and rested his head on the older’s chest. Usually, Mark would pull away or complain, but tonight he did neither. He just simply let Donghyuck hold him as they fell asleep. Maybe Donghyuck did stand a chance after all. 

“Hyung?” Donghyuck whispered.

“Yes?” Mark whispered back, amused. 

“Do you think Johnny hyung will let me do this again?” He asked. 

“I dunno...maybe.” 

There was another moment of silence before Donghyuck thought of something else to say.

“Hyung.” 

“Yes?” 

“Will you show me all your favorite places when we go to Vancouver?” He asked softly. 

“Sure Duckie,” Mark answered. He slowly started running his fingers through Donghyuck’s silver hair.

Being this close, Donghyuck could hear Mark’s heartbeat. It was a calming, consistent thump that pounded against his head. Donghyuck reached until he found Mark’s hand and held it. He wished that they could always be like this. He wished that Mark knew how he made him feel. 

“Hyungie?” Donghyuck felt nervous, but he really wanted to say this. 

“Yes, Donghyuck?” Mark chuckled out. 

“I really, really like you,” He answered. His voice was so small it almost didn’t sound like him. 

“I really like you too,” The older replied. Donghyuck let out a huff of frustration, knowing that Mark didn’t understand what he meant by that. 

“No, I mean like I have a crush on you,” He explained. He felt Mark stiffen up a little bit at those words. 

“Hyuck, you don’t know what you’re talking about. You’re high off your ass right now,” Mark said to him. Donghyuck may have been imagining the hurt he sensed in Mark’s tone. 

“I mean it though. I’ve liked you for a long time.” Donghyuck ran his thumb over Mark’s knuckles. 

It was silent in the dark room for a few moments. Donghyuck was starting to think he’d made a mistake with his inhibitions being this low. He’d confessed to his best friend and possibly ruined everything. The silence was killing him. 

“Tell me again in the morning. When you’re sober?” Mark asked him. 

“I will. I promise. I swear I’m telling you the truth,” Donghyuck told him. 

“Good night Hyuck.” 

“Good night Mark.” 

**********

In the morning, Donghyuck woke up with a slight headache and fuzzy memories of the night before. There were bits and pieces he couldn’t quite remember, but overall getting high had been a good experience. 

Then his talk with Mark popped up in his mind and he panicked. He had confessed his feelings for Mark while he was high as a kite. God, this was terrible. The older boy had probably thought he was saying it to mess with him. But it was the truth and he had promised he would tell him again when he sobered up. There was no denying it now, he would have to tell Mark exactly how he felt. No matter what the outcome was. 

He felt Mark start to rustle beside him and he waited until the boy was a little more awake to say or do anything. Once Mark opened his eyes completely, he met Donghyuck’s gaze, causing a jolt of nerves to run through his body. Mark never failed to have that effect on him. 

“Hey you, sleep okay?” Mark asked, his voice rough from sleep. 

“Yeah...where’s Johnny hyung?” Donghyuck noticed the empty bed on the other side of the room. 

“I think he crashed with someone else. He never came back as far as I know,” Mark explained. 

An awkward silence fell over the room as that part of the conversation ended. Donghyuck knew he needed to be the one to say something first, but no part of him wanted to do it. Despite this, he knew it was either confess now or tell a lie, and he could never lie to Mark. 

“Hyung...about last night…” Donghyuck nibbled on his bottom lip nervously. 

“It’s okay Hyuck, you were just blabbing. It’s fine,” Mark told him. Donghyuck could see that Mark was hurt by his words and the state he’d been in last night. 

“But it’s not! I was...I was being honest. I really do like you. I’ve always liked you, hyung. And I know you probably don’t think of me that way, but I wanted to be honest with you because you’re my best friend no matter what.” Donghyuck looked at him with nervous eyes as he finished speaking. 

Mark seemed a little surprised as he took in the new information. Donghyuck could feel his heartbeat going out of control from the amount of nerves he was feeling. Oh my god, please just say something. 

“I like you too Hyuckie. Probably for just as long as you’ve liked me. It’s always been you,” Mark confessed. 

“Really?” Donghyuck felt like he was dreaming. 

“Really.” Mark smiled that dopey smile that Donghyuck loved so much. 

“Can I kiss you?” Donghyuck asked in a small voice. 

“I thought you’d never ask.” Mark grinned. 

Donghyuck leaned forward and pressed a gentle kiss to Mark’s lips. The older kissed back immediately and it felt like they were the only two people in the world. Donghyuck was in absolute heaven kissing Mark Lee. 

When they pulled away, Donghyuck was blushing hard, but he could see that Mark was just as flustered as he was. He liked having that effect on the older boy. 

“So...now what?” Donghyuck asked. 

“How about when we get to Vancouver, I take you on a date? Huh?” Mark suggested. Donghyuck smiled. 

“I’d like that a lot.” He nodded happily. 

“Then that’s what we’ll do, baby.” Hearing Mark call him that almost made him pass out. 

“Oh my gosh don’t say that,” he whined. 

“What? You don’t like it?” Mark asked. 

“I like it too much,” The younger explained, covering his face. 

“I like you too much,” Mark responded. Donghyuck pulled his hands away just to glare at him. 

“You’re so cheesy,” he teased. 

“You like it though,” Mark argued. Donghyuck blushed again. 

“I do. I like everything about you,” he said. 

“And I’m the cheesy one?” 

Donghyuck giggled before pinning the older to the bed and sitting on his lap, straddling him. He leaned down so close that they were nearly kissing, but not. 

“Yes, the cheesiest ever.” Donghyuck smiled. 

“So are you, brat.” Mark pulled him down into another kiss. 

Donghyuck sighed contently. This was all he’d ever need.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Please leave kudos and a comment! It will be greatly appreciated! :)  
my cc is summerwaste and my twt is @peachyseokseok :)


End file.
